


Drunken Mishap

by LittleLuxio



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, F/M, Murderwhistle is going to kill me im gunna die because of this ship i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxio/pseuds/LittleLuxio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murderess and H.B have a few too many drinks. After a few rounds of spin the bottle they're kicked out of a restaurant and continue their activities elsewhere. No Spoilers !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the April Fools day even on these two blogs: http://the-serial-thriller.tumblr.com/ | http://superior-wild-down.tumblr.com/ | in which H.B and Murderess go out for lunch, and ended up getting fucking wasted good job guys.

What was meant to be a more casual lunch seemed to spiral down into a not-so-casual dinner, and then it really started to get away from them. A sudden prompt to play spin the bottle had the idea stuck inside of H.B’s head, finally wearing Murderess and the two other BLADEs with them down until they started to play.

The first few rounds went rather smoothly. Or as smooth as it could with H.B and Murderess stumbling over spinning the bottle and reaching over the table. It wasn’t until H.B spun Murderess that everything started to fall apart. Suffice to say, they were kicked out by the amount of  _ rough _ PDA they were showing. How they’d managed to stay in the restaurant this long with all the noise they were making was a mystery.

 

The group had split off, Murderess offered to help walk H.B home, she felt like her head was clearing up and she was trudging into post-alcohol influence territory, but she was incorrect. It only took a few playful nudges from H.B to get them back going again. 

Pressed up against each other inside an alleyway wasn’t either person’s exact idea of how the night was going to go. H.B, however, should have pre-meditated this. His low alcohol tolerance didn’t help him any in bar situations, or in any other situation for that matter.

 

“You don’t really want to do this here, do you?” Murderess’ words came out a little more slurred than she’d hoped, H.B sighed a bit.

 

“I guess not…” He almost mumbled. He was… different whilst he was under the influence. Murderess wasn’t sure if she liked it or not, she tugged him a little closer.

 

“I’ll take you back home, come on.” Murderess cooed a bit, taking hold of H.B’s hand and supporting him as they walked along the sidewalk. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the whole situation, her head was fuzzy and it was clogging her judgement, but she knew that she wouldn’t decline any offers for a quick lay.

 

-

 

They’d gotten back to H.B’s living quarters, Murderess walked him inside and watched as he stumbled around his home. She was going to turn around to leave when she saw him start to remove his armor.

 

“It’s so  _ hot _ ,” He mumbled under his breath, pulling his armor off over his head and draping himself over the countertop. Murderess felt herself go into fight or flight mode. She closed the door and walked over to the Pathfinder who was kicking his boots off at this point, placing a hand along his chest. “...Hey.” Was all H.B could think to mumble out, Murderess wasn’t sure if it was an invitation or a  _ ‘Hey, stop that.’ _ She decided with the latter and was about to back off when the taller man pulled her back in.

 

H.B took her face as gently as he could in his hand, and pulled it closer to his so he could graze her lips with his own. Murderess pushed into the kiss, giving a few bites to H.B’s bottom lip as she did so. 

  
The Pathfinder readjusted his position, pulling Murderess up ontop of him to allow him better access to her mouth. He placed a hand over her ass as he pushed into the kiss, trying to grope her through the straps over her armor. Meanwhile, the Curator pressed her hands along his toned abdomen, caressing his muscles with her gloved hands. H.B gave a small whimper-like noise as she grinded in his lap, pressing his tongue against hers to muffle out his lower needs. 

 

Murderess returned the favour, pressing back against his tongue with her own whilst she managed to slip her gloves off. She ran one of her hands through H.B’s hair, the other returned to his chest and sides so she could feel him up again. Their teeth clicked together for a moment as the Pathfinder repositioned himself once again, this time so he could start to remove the clothing from the other BLADE. She gave in, allowing him to do so as he pulled her shirt off, pulling back from the kiss for a moment to get it over her head, only to press back together once it was off.    
  


H.B reached up to cup Murderess’ breasts, feeling them up through her bra. She gave a small puff, pulling one of her hands around her back to get him to undo it. He fumbled with the clasp for a moment before finally undoing it, pulling the straps down her arms and flicking the item onto the floor with the rest of their clothing. His hands returned to her chest, feeling the soft skin in his palms he had a smile as he gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. Murderess gave a snicker to his light touch, she leant down to place a few rougher kisses along his neck as he massaged her chest. 

 

H.B moved a hand down along her side, placing it on her belt buckle. “Can I…?” H.B’s voice was low and mumbly, Murderess gave a nod and a small  _ ‘MmmHmm’ _ sound as she waited for him to unbuckle her pants. He fumbled again, but finally heard the clicking sound of the buckle unlocking and slid his hand inside her pants. H.B pressed his fingers gingerly against her crotch, any hopes of keeping a steady rhythm or tempo had been lost several drinks ago. He listened to Murderess who made a few mumbled noises before moving her own hands down to his pants. She unbuckled his pants quickly, trying to rub her palm against the bulge in his pants as she did so. She quickly removed his member from his pants, sliding them down as far as their position would allow and giving it a light test-squeeze. H.B let out a gasp and his fingers gave a jolt in response to the touch, Murderess started to slowly pump her hand along his dick.

 

“I want to…” H.B stopped himself mid-sentence, Murderess gave him another playful squeeze.

 

“What do you want to do?” She asked teasingly leaning into his ear, giving a light bite to it. H.B gave a whimper, he didn’t want to finish his sentence, but he had to.

 

“...Fuck you…” He mumbled a bit, Murderess gave a sharp tug to his cock and leaned back slightly.

 

“Are you saying that or is that what you want to do?”  She continued to tease him, H.B had had enough. He pulled his hand out from her pants and tugged at them, trying to get them off of her.

 

She obliged by standing up and removing the final article of clothing, before getting back up onto the Pathfinder’s lap to straddle him. H.B pulled her close, taking his member in his hand to line it up and slide it in. Murderess let out a throaty moan as he did so, leaning into his chest whilst she slid down onto his cock. H.B let out a few puffed moans, too impatient to wait for Murderess to adjust to him before starting to give slow, uncoordinated thrusts into the woman above him.    
Murderess opened her mouth to say something, but decided to hold her tongue, grinding her hips against the light thrusts H.B was giving. 

H.B tried to pick up his pace and keep it more steady, clearly a difficult task for him in his inebriated state. He took hold of Murderess’ sides, trying to push her down onto him as she rolled her hips. H.B gave a few more steady thrusts, finally able to pick up his pace for a few moments.

 

H.B could already feel himself about to cum, and they weren’t even at a fast pace yet. He didn’t know if it was from being pent up or because of the alcohol but he knew he couldn’t hold it in for much longer. He hissed out a small “F-fuck…” as his cock twitched, Murderess paused for a moment, looking back at the older BLADE with a blank gaze before pulling herself off of him.

  
“Well that was disappointing…” She mumbled, picking up her pants and pulling them back on, too tired to even attempt to clean herself up.

 

“I’m sorry-” H.B was cut off in his apology.

 

“No, it’s whatever. I’m going home.” She snuffed a bit, pulling her shirt on as she made her way to the door. H.B pulled his pants up and dragged himself off to bed.

 

\- 

  
Awaking the next morning to a headache and a fuzzy memory, H.B tossed in his sheets. He gave a grumble as he wandered out into the kitchen to get a glass of water to see if that helped quell the nauseating feeling in his stomach. He glanced down at the floor, his armor was strewn across it but amongst it was a different article of clothing.   
He leant down to look at it, a mistake because that just made his head spin even more. He picked it up, pausing for a moment before realizing what it was. A bra. Everything started to come back to him, and he felt more nauseous by the second.


End file.
